


You're family

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Romance, Depression, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La mythologie est riche en tragédie, les êtres qui la composes étant gouvernés par les vices et les qualités des hommes. Arès en subit les conséquences pendant treize long mois.Ecrit pour le prompts challenge.
Relationships: Ares/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 14





	You're family

Tu es de ma famille, son père le lui répété sans cesse enfant. Fait honneur a mon nom, respecte ta place, respecte tes frères et sœurs qui partage avec toi mon sang. Ares connaissait presque par cœur chaque mot que son père lui avait dit, espérant chaque jour enfin que les mots étaient réelles. Mais même si il était de la famille, même si il partager le sang avec de nombreux dieux, Ares se sentait plus seul que jamais. 

Aussi loin que sa mémoire le pouvait, quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant, il n'avais vue sa mère ou son père sourire en le voyant. Ses victoires ou défaites n'avaient aucune importance pour eux, son existence même semblait les gênait mais il avait des fidèles et un culte puissant grandissant. Son nom était aimé par peu de monde, juste assez pour l'imposé dans la famille et lui offrir une place éternelle. Il était en effet malheureusement de la famille. Cela n'a rien d'un sentiment d'appartenance, c'était une prison.

Seule sa sœur semblait lui montré des gestes d'amour, souriant en voyant le brun et le consolant en répétant encore et encore cette même phrases. Nous somme une famille, ils ne pourront jamais te prendre ça. Si l'enfant était rassurer d'appartenir a une ligné, bien vite l'adolescent et l'adulte se sont rendu compte que son appartenance à Zeus était devenue une insulte, une blague de mauvais gout qu'on lui rappelait sans cesse. Il vivait dans une prison encore plus froide que celle qu'il occupait maintenant.

Chaque exploit qu'il apportait été mis sur le compte de son père ou de ses frères et sœurs. S'il était si fort, c'était car son père était Zeus. S'il était beau, c'était car ses frères étaient les plus beaux hommes et lui avaient laissé un peu de leurs grandeurs. Son esprit agile venait de ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pourtant que peu vue, son courage venait de son père, sa fureur venait de ses oncles. Sa puissance venait des autres, sa place venais des autres, même son but était de servir les autres. 

Maintenant cela n'avais plus d'importance. Pas quand il était si loin de chez lui et enfermer depuis plus d'un an. Il n'avait plus la force de pensé aux autres. Sa sœur lui manquait, elle et son sourire espiègle. Son oncle lui manquait horriblement, sa présence même semblait faire fuir toute ses mauvaises pensées. Hadès l'avait toujours protégé, aimant sans doute plus le dieu de la violence que ses propres parents. 

Il avait lutté au début, il s'était battu et avait mordu et griffait les deux géants. Il avait tenté de s'échapper tout les jours mais que pouvait faire un dieu de la guerre sans armes enfermé contre deux géants armées et capable de bien pire que lui. Ares sentie sa gorge se serrait en repensant aux deux hommes au-dessus de lui, l'attachant comme un animale avant de le prendre de force, plus violement qu'il n'aurait jamais était capable de faire malgré sa force et sa soif de sang. Il avait perdu bien plus que ses habits se jours, et ce n'était que son deuxième mois d'emprisonnement.

Un frisson le parcourut, et il souhaita pouvoir bouger librement et se blottir pour un peu de chaleur. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique, des muscles maigres vide de force, ses cheveux court avaient poussé et tombaient en mèches sales noirs sur ses épaules déchirés et lacéré, son visage et son torse étaient marquer par les coups et plusieurs morsures ornaient son cou et ses cotes. Le manque de nourriture lui avait fait perdre le peu de graisse qu'il possédait, le manque de soleil et d'air pure avait blanchit sa peau autrefois brune de ses batailles et de ses nombreuses balade, le manque d'eau rendait la parole difficile et même sous la douleur ses cris n'étaient que de faibles gémissement, le manque de sommeil avait finit de détruire son esprit en l'épuisant à la moindre pensée.

Chaque jour il était sorti de son prison, soulevait comme un corps déjà mort et jetait sans soin sur le sol. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de fuir, sachant qu'une porte en roche l'attendrais et ne bougerais pas avec son triste état. Parfois c'était Otos qui mènerait le jeu, d'autre fois son frère Éphialtès et dans les pires journées les deux géants seraient présent.

Les meilleurs jours, il ne serait que simplement moquer. Attacher contre le mur froid de la grotte, les deux hommes se moqueraient de lui, lui jetant ordures et pierres. L'humiliation avait disparut au fils des mois, et le dieu attendrait simplement que le géant parte retrouver son frère pour manger les restes qui lui avait été jeté. C'était son seul repas en leurs compagnies, et après avoir connu la faim quand la fierté le retenait, Arès attendait avec impatience ses jours qui lui permettraient de dormir sans la douleur dans son ventre.

La plupart des jours étaient plus cruelle malheureusement. Il serait retiré sauvagement de ses chaînes au risque de déchiré la chaire et la peau serrait contre l'acier glacial. Un collier avec une chaîne lui serrait collé de force sur son cou, et ses mains seront liées dans un étau suffisamment fort pour le faire saigné si elles étaient encore intactes. Il serait attaché comme un chien sauvage sur le sol. Les insultes et moqueries étaient plus malsaines, Ares endurant silencieusement les coups de pieds des deux hommes alors qu'on l'insulté de bête sauvages, l'attrapant par le cou pour lui frapper le ventre. Les mots dégénéraient rapidement en des insultes plus sales qu'Arès n'avait plus la force de nier qu'importe le malaise morbide qui se formait dans son torse. Il avait lui-même commençait à douter, espérant que son père ne comptait pas accomplir les actes que lui décrivait les deux frères. Il était son fils, son premier male, son enfant. Arès redoutait la vérité qui pouvait se cacher sous leurs insultes.

Parfois les choses dégénérés. Il ne serait pas simplement battu, les deux géants se battant pour mordre et déchiqueté sa peau en pénétrant dans son intimité. La violence parcourant sa peau, le sang frais recouvrant la saleté et le sang séché des dernières fois. Ares comprenait alors qu'il n'était pas la violence personnifier, que le destin lui révélé des êtres à la violence sans fin et assoiffé de sang et de souffrance.

D'autre fois les choses se passaient comme aujourd'hui. Il serait attaché sur le sol, les mains liées dans de solide paire de menottes qui ne l'aurait jamais retenue dans état normalement. Ses yeux serons bandés avec un tissu sale qu'ils utilisaient pour le lavé dans les rares fois où les géants l'avaient jeté dans un sceau d'eau bouillante ou glacé. Son manque d'habit ne lui offrirait aucunes barrières quand des mains immenses ramperaient sur sa peau, se vantant des marques qui parsemer maintenant son corps, jouant avec lui et ses réactions humiliante que son corps provoquer malgré lui. Puis les cris commenceraient malgré lui, les larmes montant dans ses yeux à l'intrusion soudaine et au rythme désagréable qui battait en lui.

Ares aurait oublié ses mauvais jours, ceux qui l'empêchait de dormir tant la douleur était grande. Il refusait de se rappelais des mains immenses sur lui, griffant sa chaire en morceaux dans le plaisir malsain de voir son sang couler. Parfois la colère apparaîtra dans la mêler, d'autre fois ils auront envie de plus et Ares serait forcé d'être maintenu par les chaînes au sol alors qu'il se débâterait en vain pour les faires arrêter, pour les faires sortir de lui. C'était la seule chose qui refuser encore, d'être utilisé par les deux frères. Il n'avait plus la force de supporter les deux intrus qui le laisseront brisé comme il l'avait fait les premiers mois. C'était le seul combat qui menait maintenant.

Il avait espéré au début être aidé, qu'un dieu remarque son absence. Il avait espéré voir Hermès arriver, charger par son père de retrouver son fils disparut ou n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait envoyé le messager divin le chercher. Après plusieurs mois il fut évident que personne ne viendrait. Ils étaient sans doute trop heureux de s'être débarrasser de lui, le dieu violent qui ne provoque que méprit et désastre. Même les personnages qui avaient été comme une famille pour lui sembler l'avoir oublier.

Ares les haïssait de l'avoir laissé aux mains des géants, de l'avoir laissé pour mort. Il aurait préféré être mort qu'être encore une fois prit par un des deux frères. Chaque jour la mort semblait le fuir malgré ses supplications, malgré ses cris de désespoir. Ares haïssait son père de le laisser ici, sans lui offrir une mort que son statut divin ne pouvais lui offrir. Mais Ares comprenait aussi pourquoi on l'avait abandonné. Il n'était pas utile, que se soit pour les dieux ou pour les mortelles. On pouvait si facilement le remplacer par un de ses frères plus courageux et beau, ou par une de ses sœurs plus douce et maligne que lui.

Ares avait entendu Otos se vantait d'avoir poursuivit Aphrodite de nombreuse fois, tout comme son frère avait préféré s'attaquer à sa mère. Ils parlaient toujours au passé dans ses moments, comme si depuis sa capture les deux déesses semblaient être rendues à l'état de vielles conquêtes.

Le choix avait dut être rapide pour son père. Jamais il ne laisserait sa femme ou une de ses filles être prises pour être violé et battu. Ares comprenait son choix maintenant et l'accepter, la colère des premiers mois avait disparut depuis longtemps avec la plupart de sa violence. Il ne restait que la douleur d'avoir été abandonné, même de sa propre sœur et de son oncle. C'était comme avoir un membre arraché, et le sentiment persistant d'avoir cette chose qui vous manque. Il s'en était habituer mais cela restait douloureux, noyé dans le flot de souffrance qui enlacé son corps décharné.

Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de se pensée. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre la grotte s'agitait de temps en temps. Les deux frères pouvaient se battre durant des heures quand l'envie leurs prenait. Le dieu captif ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne régleraient pas une nouvelle fois leur différent avec lui. 

Pourtant aujourd'hui la dispute semblait plus violente. Ares pouvait entendre des meubles êtres brisés et jeté, une table volait s'écraser contre la roche de la grotte pour s'écrouler en tas de bois sans doute informe. De la vaisselle métallique chutait avec plusieurs jars en terres cuites, et plusieurs insulté semblaient être hurler mais il était si profond sous la terre et la roche que les mots de perdaient avec la chaleur de la journée.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais battu ainsi, le dieu de la guerre aurait put jurer entendre plus de deux personnes se battre mais la triste réalité lui rappelait que ce n'était sans doute que son imagination. Personne n'était venu, personne ne se donnerait la peine de le sauvé sans vouloir quelque chose en retours. Il craignait même maintenant de rencontré quelqu'un de pire que les deux géants, il connaissait comment le destin pouvait être cruelle. Après plus d'un an personne n'était venu et Arès se rassurer de pensait que personne de pire ne viendrait avant de nombreux siècles.

Fermant les yeux ouvert malgré tissu qui l'aveuglé, Ares écoutant soigneusement ses tortionnaires se battre. Une chaise était jetée contre le mur avec suffisamment de force pour faire résonner les murs de sa prison. Quelque chose racla le sol et il cru entendre un instant une corde tendu relâchait une flèche mais le bruit disparut rapidement dans un coup de poing qui percutant quelque chose de plus mou que la roche. Cela lui rappelait un instant une bagarre dans une auberge, et les armes qui raclaient le sol lui rappelait lentement qu'un jour ses mains fiables avaient tenu de puissante lance et combattu des hommes et des monstres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à ça. Sa vie semblait s'être effacer quelque jours après avoir était capturer par les deux géants. Il ne remarqua pas le sommeil le prendre, sentant simplement ses muscles se détendre avec la pensé du plaisir qu'il avait de chevaucher pendant des heures un cheval, parcourant la compagne et les champs dans un sentiment de liberté.

Arès cru un moment que la mort l'avait enfin accepté. Il pourrait enfin revoir son oncle et peut être sa sœur si Hadès le permettrait. Il pouvait déjà entendre un silence reposant, sentir des bras chaud le saisir avec tendresse et le libéré de ses entraves. Un tissu doux était placé sur son corps torturé, cachant sa pudeur pour la première en un an. Il fut surprit d'être porter avec délicatesse dans les bras d'un homme, sa tête reposant confortablement contre la toge de l'homme qui ne pouvait pas être Thanatos. Le dieu de la mort avait de si long cheveux qu'il tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. 

Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, Arès fut surprit de croisé un regard argenté. Si un instant la peur fut de retours dans son cœur a la pensé que son père est envoyer Hermès le retrouver, le bruns caressa délicatement les cheveux du dieu brisé. Son esprit fut soudainement confus, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le sentiment étrange qui battait en lui et le contacte tendre qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de mérité.

Des paroles furent soufflées, promettant un lieu calme et loin de toute autre vie divine ou monstrueuse. Après autant de temps sans chaleur humaine, Arès n'eu pas la force de s'éloigné un instant de l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras comme si il était une chose vraiment précieuse. 

" –On t'a cherché partout, Artémis est partie pourchasser les – " Hermès continuait son flot de parole, ses yeux observant horrifier chaque blessures qui marquaient son corps. Arès peinait garder les yeux ouverts pour écouter l'autre homme.

" – Chiron sera quoi faire pour t'aider. S'il te plaît tient bon encore quelques instant" 

" – Arès, s'il te plait parle-moi." Finit par demandait Hermès, s'inquiétant de ne pas entendre le dieu parler.

"Merci d'être venu." Murmura faible Arès, sentant sa voix peinait à fonctionné après des mois à ne parler. "Je suppose que tu voudrais quelque chose en échange" Termina t-il difficilement.

Hermès s'arrêta un instant, son regard tomba sur les jambes pendantes du dieu. Sa cape laissait entrevoir les cuisses mordus et griffé d'Arès, des cicatrices déchirant le bas de son votre et atteignant le membre et l'intimité du dieu. Hermès n'avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas seulement été battu, et il refusait de prendre plus au dieu et profitait de sa faiblesse. Il aurait été simple de l'allonger contre le sol rocheux du couloir, il n'avait même plus besoin d'attacher le dieu qui peinait à serrait sa main contre sa toge pour ne pas tomber malgré les bras étroitement lier autours de lui pour le préservé de nouvelle douleur. Ses muscles n'avaient pas la force de se débattre et même sa voix semblait trop faible pour émettre une objection.

C'était sans doute se qu'il avait endurait durant ses treize mois. Treize mois durant lequel peu l'avait recherché. Hermès sentie une vague de dégout pour les autres dieux, qui avaient permit a Arès de subir cette torture. Si Hadès ne les avaient pas aidés en trouvant cette grotte sous-marine entre son domaine et celui de son frère, Hermès ne l'aurait pas trouvé avant plusieurs années. Artémis ne l'aurait jamais cru sans le soutien des dieux de l'enfer et le brun savais qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire fuir les deux géants avec sa seule force. Savoir qu'il n'avait trouvé Arès que par chance laisser un gout amer dans sa bouche. 

"Je veux juste que tu soit en sécurité. Dorénavant je ne laisserait plus personne te faire de mal." Souffla finalement le dieu, resserrant son emprise sur le corps battu d'Arès qui ferma les yeux a sa déclaration, hochant timidement et laissant un peu d'espoir fleurir en lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte écrit pour le Prompt challenge, disponible juste [ ici ](https://nullibi.skyrock.com/3322925728-Prompt-Challenge.html)


End file.
